Floris
Summary Floris is a magician and member of New Light, a 4-girl pseudo-cabal reserve army of the United Kingdom specializing in Norse Mythology-based magic. She and New Light were hired by Carissa to find the lost Curtana Original, and the four went along Carissa's revolution due to their fervent desire to protect their country, even if it meant becoming its enemies. While New Light was acting as a courier to deliver Curtana to Carissa Floris was intercepted and quickly defeated by Kanzaki Kaori. She later escapes one of the trains being used by the Knights of England together with Kamijou Touma. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, likely 9-B with magic Name: Floris Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, illusion creation and removal, Flight, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Athlete level normally, likely Wall level with magic Speed: Peak Human, possibly higher with magic Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class, likely Wall Class 'with magic 'Durability: Athlete level normally, possibly higher with magic Stamina: At least above average Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Steel Glove, Dragon Wings Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable about magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'New Light Magic:' As a member of New Light, Bayloupe is proficient in the use of Norse Mythology-based magic. **'Seiðr:' A type of magic that is primarily used by female Norse magicians. This is the magic that allowed New Light to disable the illusion cast on Sky Bus 365 by Necessarius. New Light uses this type of magic to create a certain type of song to cause one to see an illusion while it is used. They also have a spell that can be used to remove its ‘intoxication’. This spell works with both illusions that trick the brain and illusions that directly cause an image to appear. *'Steel Glove:' A spiritual item that works as an amalgamation of three legendary items associated with Thor in Norse Mythology: the belt known as Megingjörð that increase his arm strength, the iron club/staff known as Gríðarvölr with exceedingly powerful destructive force, and finally the iron gloves known as Járngreipr. This weapon was created from the analysis from a story regarding Thor and the female giant Gríðr, representing the three items that the giant gave to him. The iron gloves had no known use in the story, and as such allowed New Light to interpret it as an interface to control very powerful spiritual items. The Steel Glove increases the user's strength and destructive force. Not only that, the weapon makes use of the legends beyond Thor being a thunder god, mainly, they utilized the idea that Thor was also a god of agriculture that rules over the blessings of nature with weather-controlling powers, which lightning as one of its aspects. The four blades or claws of the Steel Glove is to "grab" things. Apparently, any object can be grabbed, from large solid objects to minuscule things such as dust or even things such as fire. From there, the user can either swing what it grabbed around or throw it at the opponent. *'Dragon Wings:' As all the other New Light members, Floris has a spiritual item based on a dragon. In her case, she has a small pair of dragon wings that can be used to fly. According to Lessar, Floris' role is usually to extract her from within enemy lines. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9